Hive
Alveus the Hive, also called the Dark Inhuman, and referred to as It for some time, was an ancient and an immensely-powerful Inhuman that was born millennia before the modern time who'd served as an inspiration for HYDRA. Once a lowly hunter during a prehistoric-era, he was captured by Kree Imperials, subjected to mutagenic-experiments, and exposed to Terrigen-Mist which made Hive undergo his Terrigenesis that transformed him into a Parasitic life-form and one of the most powerful Inhumans of all time, capable of controlling dead Human-bodies to make into a host vessel and imbue them with phenomenal powers and take control of the other Kree Subjects or descendants of Inhumans, which maddened Hive in this process and drove Hive to try and conquer the world. who seeks to regain his lost power, and is believed to have been the inspiration for stories about evil and the Devil. Being considered the most-powerful of all Inhumans to date, Hive sought to "change the world" by turning as many humans into Inhumans as can be done. was the true mastermind behind HYDRA's creation and one of the most powerful Inhumans in all existence. Once a lowly caveman during prehistoric times, he was captured by the Kree, subjected to mutagenic experiments, and then exposed to Terrigen Mist, undergoing Terrigenesis which transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of possessing deceased bodies to make into its vessels and imbue them with nearly phenomenal cosmic power and take control of other Inhumans minds, maddening it in the process and driving it to try and conquer the world in revenge for its mutation. The proto-Inhuman tribe elders eventually managed to defeat Hive and throw it through the Monolith to the planet Maveth to ensure that it would never threaten the world again during his exile he destroyed the race inhibiting the planet rendering it a desert waste. However, before his defeat Alveus had managed to make contact with several other powerful Inhumans and Eternals and their followers in turn united under a common goal to free their masters, forming the predecessor to HYDRA in the process who begun sending travellers to maveth to fed their god figure. Several millennia later, the Hive was finally able to escape its prison by possessing the slain Grant Ward and leapt through the Monolith portal to rejoin its followers and rebuild the organization from the ground up, with the extra hope of regaining its true form so that he may show the world its new lords true potential. But he eventually abandoned the HYDRA that spent countless centuries trying to return him to be brought down by SHIELD, He later kidnapped Holden Radcliffe to aid him in turning the population of the earth in to Inhumans under his control so they would have peace but in the end hive was stopped when Lincoln Campbell sacrificed his life to prevent him from disposing the Alpha Primitive formula in to the atmosphere and destroy Alveus once and for all. Powers and Abilities Powers Hive is an Inhuman that after undergoing Terrigenesis, was granted superhuman abilities. The change also transformed him into a worm-like creature. * Possession: Hive's Terrigenesis transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of inhabiting human corpses and using them as vessels, through which he could perform basic actions. Hive was able to access the memories and personalities of his current and past hosts, although Hive could lose control of his own personality and actions if forced to recall all of his hosts' memories at once. However, Hive could not utilize the body of an Inhuman or a living human as a host. Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons and later possessed Will Daniels' corpse to trick Leo Fitz into letting him leave Maveth. Accessing Daniels' memories, Hive was able to imitate the astronaut and relay information about Daniels' time on the planet. Hive could access the memories of long-discarded hosts, such as Nathaniel Malick, identifying Malick's brother Gideon as the one who betrayed him. He often used these alternate personalities as a form of manipulation, as shown when he accessed Will Daniels' memories in an attempt to trick Jemma Simmons. ** Longevity: Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others enabled him to survive for thousands of years. ** Collective Memory: Hive retains all of the memories from all of his hosts, so he also retains their skills and abilities instantly mastering them. For example, he was able master martial arts, piloting, and tactics from Grant Ward alone. *** Transformation: While inhabiting a body, Hive could transform into his "true form", a bluish-grey skinned creature with a tentacled head. He could also take the form of a tentacle-like organism in order to possess new bodies. * Parasite Manipulation: Hive could control and direct his component parasites, being able to remove individual parasites from his host body and send a stream of the creatures into other beings. Upon contact with human targets, these parasites were able to consume the skin and muscle tissues of Hive's victims. However, upon contact with Inhumans, the parasites attached to the nervous system, allowing Hive to control the target. ** Regeneration: Hive had the ability to regenerate his host's body by using his parasites to absorb the healthy skin and muscle tissue of living humans, as shown when he consumed five healthy humans, completely healing the horrendous damage to Grant Ward's body. It has been shown that he only has to completely heal the host body once when he is in a weakened state. After that his body regenerates itself automatically, like when he unleashes his individual parasites. * Mind Control: Due to his purpose of leading an unquestionably loyal Inhuman army, Hive was capable of enthralling and swaying another Inhuman by infecting him/her with his parasites, which attached to the target's brain and central nervous system. The parasites created a bond between Hive and the Inhuman, forcing the target to irresistibly obey any of Hive's commands without any question. Additionally, the parasites stimulated the brain to drastically increase dopamine production, essentially causing the target to become addicted to obeying Hive's command. For the new Inhumans that he sways, he seems to be able help them instantly master their powers, like he did with James. * Superhuman Strength: Hive possessed incredible strength, which was a result of the combined force of all of his parasites. This amplified power allowed him to deflect and block a Kree Reaper's attacks and eventually overpower it. Hive was able to easily lift men like Holden Radcliffe or hit Daisy Johnson with intense force. After having his host body's bones dislocated and broken, Hive managed to exert enough force to snap his bones back into place, claiming that this was the result of many parts working as one. * Superhuman Durability: Hive was capable of enduring many forms of attacks in his host body without becoming incapacitated. On Maveth, Hive was shot several times with a pistol and incinerated by a flare, but he still managed to survive. Upon restoring his host body and regaining his full power, Hive gained higher levels of durability. He was able to withstand numerous knife stabs, a high-velocity grenade, as well as countless bullets from assault rifles, which seemed to have no effect on him. While dueling Daisy Johnson, Hive endured her deadly shockwaves, which broke his body's bones, but while they caused him visible discomfort, he stood unfazed and managed to keep on fighting. He also survived Lash's energy blasts, an attack which had instantly killed prior victims, though he was knocked down and seriously injured by it. However, Hive was not able to survive the explosion of a nuclear warhead, which finally destroyed him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Upon restoring his host body and regaining his full power, Hive gained the ability to passively heal his body without needing his parasites to consume living tissue. After being hit with multiple gunshots and a high-velocity grenade, Hive quickly repaired his host body completely, leaving no visible scars or signs of damage. Even after having Lash blow a burning hole in his chest, Hive managed to completely recover from the massive wound relatively quickly. * Inhuman Detection: Hive has demonstrated that he has the ability to sense Inhumans, as he was correctly able to deduce that Malick’s Right-hand Man, Giyera, was an Inhuman after their conversation about Humans. * Paralysis Immunity: Hive demonstrated immunity to Lucio's paralyzing gaze, which only caused Hive to shed a cloud of parasites. * Superhuman Smell: Hive was able to smell blood from a long distance away, as well as pinpoint its exact location. * Parallel Processing: Hive could process multiple sources of information at once. While informing himself of humanity's history, he watched multiple documentaries and read several books at the same time Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Due to obtaining access to the memories of countless men, especially Grant Ward, Hive received the ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Hive was able to successfully dodge and deflect a Kree Reaper's blows, while also being able to strike back and kill his assailant. When Daisy Johnson attacked him, Hive recalled Ward's fighting style, allowing him to defend himself against Johnson's blow and to successfully defeat her. * Expert Pilot: Through Ward's and Will Daniels's mind, Hive received the knowledge necessary to pilot an aircraft. After hijacking Zephyr One to deploy the Absolution Virus, Hive managed to start the aircraft, maneuver and direct it higher into the sky. * Multilingualism: Due to gaining the knowledge of countless men, Hive was able to speak many languages fluently, such as English and Spanish, as shown when he replied to Lucio, who had spoken in Spanish. Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:HYDRA Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:The Hive's Original Followers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hive's New Followers